


Fever

by Synystraplague



Series: Champéry [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Pining, Story ran away from me at the end there, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synystraplague/pseuds/Synystraplague
Summary: Shoma pining for Stéphane.Stéphane finding out late in the game.Mama Uno being a slightly cryptic wingman.
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Shoma Uno
Series: Champéry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200026
Kudos: 4





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Song title response to a weekly fic challenge. 
> 
> "Fever" by Dua Lipa
> 
> Before you came around, I was doing just fine  
> Usually, usually, usually, I don't pay no mind  
> And when it came down, I was looking in your eyes  
> Suddenly, suddenly, suddenly I could feel it inside
> 
> I've got a fever, so can you check?  
> Hand on my forehead, kiss my neck.

Stéphane had seen that look before. He had seen the hungry, almost desperate look of a person who was wrestling with their desires. Hell, he had _given_ that look before. He knew the fire, the want, and the need all too well. What he didn't expect, was the man that look came from. 

The first time he saw those eyes, they belonged to a child. A child eager to learn and show the world what he was capable of. His eyes sparkled. Now, that child was a man, the world knew he was a force to be reckoned with, and his eyes _burned_. 

"Good morning, Stéphane."

Stéphane blinked, taken slightly aback. Shoma was usually reserved and lighthearted at the best of times, but never what one would call confident. Where on earth did all this come from? 

"Good morning, Shoma. What are we working on today?" 

"Technical elements." Angelo replied. "Shoma started with his jumps, of course. They went well, so we were about to move onto spins."

"Ah, spins! Let's begin then!" Stéphane smiled, noting Shoma's confidence waver as he skated off. 

"I'm sure you're used to it." Came a quiet voice from behind the boards.

"Junko!" Stéphane greeted Shoma's mother fondly. "What do you mean?"

"Crushes. You must be used to them."

Stéphane sighed. "I am. Is that what that is?"

"What else would it be?" 

"I don't know. I just...I was not expecting it from him."

Junko laughed. "Shoma will surprise you in ways you never expected." 

"Clearly." Stéphane responded, distracted by the full Beilmann Shoma was in the process of attempting. 

"Stéphane."

"Yes, Junko?" 

Was that a corkscrew from a death drop? What's with these new spin positions? 

"Are you going to let him down easy?"

"I thought you said it was just a crush? It should dissipate on its own."

Junko smiled. "Is it though?" 

Stéphane raised an eyebrow. "What else could it be?"

  
Later that night, Stéphane had just finished the dinner Deniss and Chris had made, when there was a knock on the door. 

"I'll get it!" Deniss ran to answer it, followed shortly by "Shoma! Come in!"

Chris glanced at Stéphane, confused. Shoma usually wouldn't come to the house uninvited or without warning. 

"I'm sorry to bother, but I have a problem." Shoma meekly explained.

"Well, we're happy to help however we can." Chris responded. "How can we help?"

"May I talk to you alone, Stéphane?"

Stéphane could feel his stomach drop. The anxiety only building as he lead Shoma away from Deniss and Chris's barely hidden curiousity to the mess of an office nearby. Shoma immediately started to fidget when he sat down. 

"Shoma?" 

"I...I am sorry. About today." Shoma started picking at the dead skin on his lips. "I think I make you uncomfortable, that's not what I wanted."

"Uncomfortable? I don't remember you making me uncomfortable. Ever, actually."

Shoma looked visibly relieved. "But my mom say you noticed. She say you noticed my eye."

"Your eyes?" Stéphane shrugged. "Yes I noticed. Your eyes are always so expressive, you're practically an open book."

And Shoma looks panicked again. "But that's not...this morning, I - I was..."

"Hungry?"

"No! I ate, I just..."

Stéphane laughed. "I don't mean hungry for food, Shoma. I mean you wanted something, very badly. So much so that you were almost starving for it, yes?"

Shoma nodded. 

"So what is it that you want Shoma?" 

"You, Stéphane." It was quiet, but it was clear. "My mom says it could be crush, but she says I wont know until I face it. But that was months ago. I faced it like she say and it has not gone away."

"What!?" Stéphane was shocked. "Months?"

"Months." Shoma reiterated. "I figure you see me as little boy, like everyone else does, so it wouldn't mean anything, so I try to be more confident. Demi-san say I acted more commanding. You finally noticed today, but when you did notice I failed."

"How did you fail?" Stéphane knew he shouldn't keep this conversation going, but he couldn't help it. 

"I can be intense for programs, but that always breaks when I'm done. I can't hold that feeling forever. When I saw you notice, the program ended. I couldn't hold on to the image I was trying to keep."

"Do you really need to though?"

"Do I? You tell me, Stéphane."

Stéphane studied Shoma before responding. "You are aware, how publicly problematic that could be?"

Shoma's eyes grew wide, and he slowly nodded. "The JSF would ruin me of they know I like men."

"So what do you want from this Shoma?"

"I don't know. All I know is I want you."

"Well then," Stéphane stood and kissed the top of Shoma's head. "Let's see where this goes."

**Author's Note:**

> Open to constructive criticisms and whatnot. Please be nice. 😭 
> 
> Entire fic was written while I couldn't sleep on a mobile note app.


End file.
